<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【煇炯】Headcanon-A by wuruko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473407">【煇炯】Headcanon-A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko'>wuruko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass Headcanon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️煇炯骨科 全员存活的愉快世界线<br/>⚠️对煇哥妄想绝大<br/>⚠️极短</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akira Vasily Ignatov/Kei Mikhail Ignatov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass Headcanon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767670</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【煇炯】Headcanon-A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)</p><p> </p><p>  煇·瓦西里·伊格纳托夫看着整个晕在床铺里的弟弟便知道自己闯了大祸。</p><p>  不不不，这不该这样的，他们是喝了点酒，*一点*，就一点。</p><p>  他在心里默默辩解道，而散乱在地上的伏特加酒瓶……可能有4、5瓶——他没法数客厅里的那些——正在无声的控诉瓦西里的谎言：看看你做的好事，这就是你上了自己弟弟的原因。</p><p>  而他的弟弟，他可怜可爱的小米沙，蜷缩在软而舒适的被褥中，轻轻呼吸着，张着嘴，冒着傻气，口水都浸湿了枕头。</p><p>  于是瓦西里开始在房间里踱步了，忧心忡忡的，宿醉造成的头痛加重了他的忧郁。他是去厕所吐过一轮之后才发现这个事实，他们昨晚为了米哈伊尔的生日开了派对，所有人都喝得酩酊大醉，音乐开到能扰民的地步。到了后半夜，大部分人不是搅在一起，就是拼命用自己的嘴去咬其他人的嘴或是别的什么东西，然后爬着离开他们家——所以一开始瓦西里并不奇怪自己的床上有个金发的床伴。他打算把那人翻过来，给他一杯水，然后让那家伙滚出自己的房子。</p><p>  但是你看，他对自己弟弟的身形可是一清二楚，所以他只是稍微清醒点地站在门口，就觉得不对劲了。</p><p>  冷静，煇·瓦西里·伊格纳托夫，你可是个军人，你啥都见过。<br/>——但上了自己的弟弟不在此列。<br/>——闭嘴吧。</p><p>  瓦西里快要开始自我鞭挞了，他想着一二三四五条解释的理由，并且做了ABCDE套道歉的方案，最后的结果无外乎是把自己沉入贝加尔湖底，要不就扔到科拉钻井里去，用来庆祝钻井诞辰150周年。<br/>  接着他的思绪被床上传来的悉悉索索的声音打断了，床板吱吱呀呀的，米哈伊尔发出第一声宿醉过后的呻吟。</p><p>  “……哥？”<br/>  他弟弟的声音听上去迷茫又沙哑，像是刚刚被车碾过尾巴的猫，他一定是喝得太多，喊得太多——想到原因，瓦西里又得锤自己的脑袋——这还不都是因为你！</p><p>  米哈伊尔则完全没发现昨晚他和哥哥打了一炮，右胳膊胡乱地在床头柜上拍打着找水喝。床头柜上没有水杯，只有一个放着家族相片的相框。米哈伊尔把那玩意儿拿起来看了看，脸上露出那种过度饮酒后独有的蠢笨笑容，然后一点点地蹭到了床边，抱着相框又睡了过去。</p><p>———这也不是你上自己弟弟的理由。<br/>———再可爱也不行。</p><p>  煇·瓦西里·伊格纳托夫蹲在卧室的地上，抱着头开始控诉命运真是个爱捉弄人的婊子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>